Total Drama Island starring YOU!
by LivvyGrace98
Summary: Apps closed! Important AN inside!
1. App Form

Hey people! This is smartnsporty here! Anyways, I've noticed a lot of people have made these "make your own person" stories for TDI/A. Well I'm joining the many stories like that. Here's the app. By the way, I don't own TDI/A.

Name (first & last)-

Nickname-

Age (14 -17)-

Stereotype-

Hair ( color, length & style)-

Eyes-

Body type (skinny or fat, tall or short, skin color)-

Everyday Clothing-

PJ's-

Swimwear-

Formal (may use it, may not)-

Personality-

Hobbies-

Audition Tape(I prefer you do it in script form)-

Paired Up?-

If so, with what kind of person-

Why TDI-

Here's an example for the ones who haven't seen or done an app before.

Name- Kayla Hale

Nickname- Kay

Age-16

Stereotype- The Thrill Seeker

Hair- Short, strait, brown hair; usually wears it down

Eyes- Blue eyes

Body Type- She's 5'8 and a little curvy with slightly tan skin

Everyday Clothing- A purple tank top with blue jeans that go to her knee. Sometimes she wears a black jacket and blue jeans when it's a little cold

PJ's- Black spaghetti strap tank and white pajama pants

Swimwear- black bikini

Formal- A sparkly amethyst purple one-shoulder dress that go to her ankle and matching high heels. She also wears a necklace with 2 small amethyst jewels that are inside a heart

Personality- Funny, smart, energetic, caring, and friendly

Hobbies- sports, amusement parks, singing, and listening to music

Audition Tape- Kayla & her friends, Jessie, Kendra, Tara, and Mindy are at an amusement park.

Kayla: Hey, what's up? I'm Kayla Hale, but my friends call me Kay.

Jessie: What should we go on next?

Kendra: How about The Oklahoma Tornado(not a real ride, it was the first thing in my mind, if there is one, I didn't know. All the rides and the amusement park names mentioned, are totally made up)?

Tara: No, The Wild Animal!

Mindy: I heard Twirl 'n' Hurl was fun.

Kayla: Yeah I did too. Anyways, We are at our local amusement park, which is opened year-round by the way, Thrilling Fun(name sucks, I know,)! We're debating on what ride to go on next.

Kendra: How about we go on all of them?

Jessie: Sounds good to me.

Kayla: Same here.

Tara: That's a good plan.

Mindy: Yeah, but what do we go on first?

Kayla: We go in abc order.

Kendra: Sounds good.

Mindy: To The Oklahoma Tornado!

~ camera turns off ~

Paired Up?- Yeah

If so, what kind of person?- Someone who stands out, not by looks but by personality, and someone who loves amusement parks.

Why TDI?- She thinks it'd be fun to meet new people and the challenges seem thrilling enough. Besides, she's bored anyway.

I need 11 guys & 10 girls because I'm using Kayla as a character. By the way, On the relationship thing, you can manipulate someone. It makes the story interesting when someone is manipulated. So anyway, please apply! When I'm ready to start the story, I'll feel up the rest of the character spots.


	2. Apps Accepted

Wow guys this wasn't even up for a full day and I already have enough! Thank you!

These are the girls.

1: Kayla Hale

Age: 16

Stereotype: Thrill Seeker

2: Evelyn Days

Age: 14

Stereotype: Independent Shutterbug

3: Simona Girner

Age: 16

Steriotype: Smart Know-It-All With A Bad Temper

4: Odette ST. Marks

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Decieving Pitcher

5: Kassandra Minosta

Age: 16

Steriotype: The Artist

6: Charlize Michingham

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Matchmaker

7: Alyssia Johnson

Age: 16

Steriotype: The Prankster

8: Demi Johnson

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Goth Vampire Novelist

9: Mireio Jetter

Age: 17

Steriotype: The Electro Dancer

10: LillieAna Gracie

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Punk Princess

11: Natalie Tanner

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Queen Bee

Now here are the guys.

1: Mozart Squiteri

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Cross-Dressing RENT Head

2: Gabriel Finnigan

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Priestly Hypocrite

3: Edward Humphrey The Third

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Emphatic Gentleman

4: Jack Bishop

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Thief/Loner

5: Zane Hawkins

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Extreme Gentleman

6: Seth Fujimoto

Age: 17

Stereotype: Karate Kid/Bleach Otaku

7: Zackary Parker

Age: 17

Stereotype: Australian Goth

8: Karl Evans

Age: 15

Stereotype: Video Game Obsessed Nerd

9: Isaac Clark

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Bad Guy/The Goth/The Lone Wolf

10: Nicholas Rozello

Age: 16

Stereotype: Sarcastic Punk

11: Damion Flawson

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Nice Gay Guy

Well there you have it folks! The cast of TDI starring YOU! The ones who submitted an app and didn't make the cut, will probably do one of the following:

1: You'll be like an intern

2: You'll be on next season.

Okay guys be sure to check out my profile for polls on who you want eliminated, what should happen next, etc. I haveone up right now for a crossover fanfic. Please check it out. R&R peoples!


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Here's my first chapter of my fic i hope you guys like it!

"Hello audience!" Chris Maclean says in an exited tone. "We brought you Total Drama Island, which was huge. Then we brought you Total Drama Action, which was a worldwide hit! Now we bring you the third season. I'm telling you this is our most interesting cast yet! We have all kinds of people here, from a Queen Bee, A Thrill Seeker, A Know-It-All, and much more. Let's kick things off! The drama begins... NOW!"

Chris walks toward The Dock of Shame. He points to a yacht in the distance.

"Here's are first contestant, Kayla!"

A girl with brown hair and a purple tank steps off the yacht. "This is where I'm staying?" she says.

"Yep!" Chris replies as she walk to the end of the dock. "Here's our next contestant, Mozart!"

A guy with a black mowhak with the tip red steps on the dock. "Please call me Mo." he says as he goes to the end of the dock.

"The next contestant is, Evelyn!"

A girl with brown and blonde hair with a bright orange tank top steps onto the dock. "Wow. This place is worse in person." she says as she walks to the end of the dock.

"This was the only place within our budget!" Chris says.

"Then you must have a really short budget." Kayla replies.

"The next contestant is Gabriel!"

A guy with neatly combed brown hair steps off the yacht. "This will do."

"Anyway, the next contestent is Simona!"

A girl with light brown hair and blonde highlights steps off. "I have to stay here?"

"Yep!" Chris replies with exitement. "The next contestant is Edward!"

A guy with black short neat hair steps off. "Okay. This place looks like rubbish." Edward says in his English accent.

"The next contestant is Odette!"

A girl with boy short blonde hair with a baseball cap steps off. "I thought it'd smell worse." Odette says.

"What's up dude!" Mo says.

"Not much." Odette replies. She turns to Kayla, "Don't tell them I'm actually a girl." she whispers. Kayla snickers.

"The next contestant is Jack!"

A guy with black hair cut in a buzz cut steps off. "It's better than other places I've seen."

"The next contestant is Kassandra!

A girl with black hair and blonde hair steps off. "Hey guys." she says.

"The next contestant is Zane!"

A guy with black hair tied in a ponytail steps off. "Nice view, I guess." he says.

"The next contestant is Charlize!"

A girl with brown hair in a traditional bob style steps off. "Okay. I guess I can make this work." she says.

"The next contestant is Seth!"

A guy with brown hair cut in a mullet steps off. "This piece of crap is the camp? This sucks!" Seth says.

"The next contestant is Alyssia!" Chris says.

A girl with strait brown hair steps off. "Dude, this is a really crappy summer camp. This is all you could afford?" Alyssia asked.

"Yep! The next contestant is Zackary!"

A guy with black hair steps off. "Is this a toxic waste dump? It smells awful!" Zackary says in an Austrailian accent.

"Whoa. We have an English and an Austrailian guy!" Evelyn says.

"Yo Zak! Over here!" Seth says.

"What's up Seth?" Zak says.

"You two guys know each other?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. We're really good friends." Zak says.

"Okay. The next contestant is Demi!"

A girl with long, strait, black hair steps off. "This looks like a setting in one of my stories." Demi says.

"Okay... The next contestant is Karl!

A guy with very messy black hair and bloodshot eyes steps off. "Dude! You like crap!" Chris says.

"I played video games all night." Karl says.

"Figures. The next contestant is Mireio!

A girl with short black hair steps off. "Okay..." she says.

"The next contestant is Isaac!"

A guy with jet black hair and one purple streak steps off. "Hey." he says.

"Hey Isaac." Jack says.

"Sup Jack." Isaac replies.

"The next contestant is LillieAna!"

A girl with highlighted red hair with purple bangs steps off. "Wow. My dream summer camp." LillieAna says sarcasticly.

"I'll pretend I didn't ear that. The next contestant is Natalie!"

A girl with platinum blonde hair steps off. "Oh no. No! I am not staying here. I WILL not stay here!"

"Quit whining. We all hate this piece of crap." Kayla says.

"Shut up!" Natalie snaps.

"Oh no! You don't tell me to shut up!"

They continue to argue until LillieAna, Jack, Odette, and Isaac seperate them to avoid a fututre fight.

"Okay... the last contestant is... Damion!"

A guy with burgandy colored hair steps off. "Hi guys!" Damion says.

"Okay. Unfortunately, we've run out of time. Next episode We seperate them into teams. See you next time!

Okay there's the 1st chapter. I need your help people. Here are the things to help me with.

1: I need a name. Total Drama _____.

2: I need team names. There are two teams. If you have two suggestions that'd be great.

3: You guys pick the challenge! Awesome huh? Tell me what kind of challenge you want every time it's time for a new challenge.

If you guys helped me on that, I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyone can help. Tell me your suggestions in the Review panel. Every time there's an elimination, there will be a poll on my profile. You choose who goes home. When it gets to the Final 2, the poll will say, Who do you want to win?, so be sure you pick who you want to win on that poll. R&R peoples!


	4. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay I did make a few mistales in the last chapter. Here's the things I messed up BAD!

1: Missing OC-I forgot Nick. Sorry Urimozo. I was in a real hurry because I have a lot of stuff going on and wanted to post this really quick. I will put him in the next one. He'll arrive late because he got there after the boat left.

2: No conversation-There was really no conversation. Just that fight between Natalie and Kayla. But I don't have enough time to write a long chapter. So I seperate different parts into different chapters. Hence, the Arrival was first, second will be when Chris announces the teams, third will be them moving into the cabins, fourth will be the first challenge, fifth will be elimination, sixth will be something on like the days off a challenge or something.

3: It went by too quickly- I was in a rush, I had a basketball scimage, practice, and I didn't get on the computer much. The others will be in detail. I'm a type of person who knows what will happen in the future chapters and has no idea what to do on the first. Only good thing I thought of was someone getting in a fight with Natalie. When I read over that it sounded bad. I promise future chapters WILL be in detail. It may take a week or so to post it though.

4: Descriptions were bad- Yes the descriptions sucked. Like I said, I rushed to get it done, which was a HUGE mistake, because everything was terrible! I was really stressed at the time so I rushed. But I'm not going to put a wordy description, but I could have done a better one.

5: Typos- Yes there were probably typos. I used words I had no ides how to spell.

For example, I didn't know if the word was spelled sarcasticly or sarcastically. Thanks for pointing these out. I'd appreciate it if you told me what word I misspelled and how to spell it so I can spell it right in the future. I mean I misspelled BURRITO in a spelling bee last year! It's a true story I'll tell you when I know you better...

Thanks for the constuctive criticizm (doubt I spelled that right) I put it in my writing to make it better. Again if I displayed your character wrong or something, tell me so I can make more like you want it.


	5. Teams,Late Arrival, and A Rivalry

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Welcome back to Total Drama Crazy! Last time we introduced you to the campers! Now we have to put them in teams. But first, due to arriving too late for the yacht to get him, he took another boat to get here. Please welcome Nick!" Chris says with exitement.

A guy with strait, jet black hair cut to his neck with bangs covering his right eye comes over by Chris. He has a black zip-up hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers on.

"Sorry I'm late," Nick says. "My car broke down so I had to run a half mile."

"Excuses, excuses." Chris says.

"Give him a break, Chris. You act like you've never been late before." Charlize defends.

"I haven't." Chris replies.

"Really? You're never late, but you in like a million gallons a hair gel in your hair." Natalie comments.

"Okay, can we move on now? Here on the teams, Will Gabriel, Mozart, Damion, Demi, Odette, Kayla, Seth, Evelyn, Alyssia, Jack, and Natalie come over here please?"

The group of eleven teenagers walks over to the spot Chris pointed. "You guys are now officially the Rampaging Wolves!" Chris shouts.

He throws a blue flag which Jack catches. Jack unrolls the flag to reveal a circle with a wolf inside it.

"A wolf? I'm a wolf? I can't be a wolf! I WON'T be a wolf!" Natalie whines.

"All you ever do is whine." Kayla mutters.

"I heard that!" Natalie snaps.

"You were supposed to!" Kayla snaps back.

"Calm down girls. Natalie you can't change." Chris explains.

"Fine." Natalie mutters.

"Okay as for the rest of you, Edward, Charlize, Zane, LillieAna, Karl, Simona, Isaac, Kassandra, Nick, Mireio, and Zackary, you will be... The Wacky Coconuts!

Chris throws a brown flag which Nick catches. Nick unrolls the flag to show a circle with a picture of Mr. Coconut, the famous coconut from season one.

"I'm glad I decided to stay. I mean The Wacky Coconuts? I guess the name speaks for yourself." Natalie says.

"Will you shut up already?" Kayla pleads.

"Okay, before someone dies or gets seriouly injured, there's the confession cam over there. You know how it works. You go in and rant on about the contest, competitors, and that is also where you vote. Why don't some of you check it out

~ Confession Cam ~

Natalie: I hate this place! And Kayla is really getting on my nerves. I hope she's eliminated first. I'll make sure of it.

Kayla: If I don't kill Natalie. I've accomplished something.

Edward: I am... A Waky Coconut. Let me repeat, A Wacky Coconut. What kind of name is that?

Seth: Wow. All I can say is wow.

Nick: This is certainly been an eventful day.

~ End Confession Cam ~

"Okay teams meet me at the dock at seven o' clock sharp. Until then unpack your bags. The Wolves' cabins are on the left side of the campground. The Coconuts' cabins are on the right." Chris explains.

The teams leave to go pack their bags. Who knows what is going to happen.

Did I do better, worse, same as the last chapter? If I did worse, I have officially hit rock bottom. If I did the same, I flat out suck. If I did better, I'm on the right track. Thanks for the title name and team names. There's a poll on my profile on what the next challenge should be. You have 6 options. If I had typos, went through it too quickly, had bad descriptions, or other stuff, Let me know by clicking that little REVIEW button. R&R peoples!


	6. Unpacking and Talking

Disclaimer: I own nothing

There's like four different scenes in this, so when the scene changes, it will be something like, ~ The Wolves' girls' cabin ~ okay? Okay. Also, when there in the Confession Cam, It will be in script form.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Crazy! Last time we split them up into teams, Nick arrived a little late, and a few campers went into the confession cam! Right now we're going to watch the drama unfold as the campers move in!" Chris says.

~ The Wolves' Girls' cabin ~

The eleven girls that were put on the Rampaging Wolves walk into their cabin.

there they see six bunk beds with no sheeting and a forest green blanket that looks old and torn. There's one knitted rug in the center of the cabin. It's red, green, and blue. Like the blankets, the rug also looks old and torn.

The cabin smells really musty. You can hear birds from the windows of the cabin. "It smells like something died here!" Alyssia says.

"Well at least it's not on the ground or in some cave." Odette replies.

"True, but you gotta agree with me, this is a suckish cabin." Demi informs.

"Well we might as well unpack and get settled. Chris says we need to be at the dock at seven in the morning tomorrow, so we need all the rest we can get." Evelyn says.

"I agree. If we don't want to lose, we need to be in top shape." Kayla says.

The girls unpack their things in the old wooden drawers that were in the cabin.

"Ew! A bug, a bug! Someone kill it please!" Natalie screams as a bug crawls out of a drawer.

"I got it." Kayla reples in an annoyed tone as she squashes the bug and throws it outside. "Happy?" she asks Natalie.

"Sure, whatever!" Natalie scoffs.

Kayla: I'm about ready to strangle Natalie.

Natalie: I hope Kayla falls into a pit and dies!

~ Wolves' Guys Cabin ~

The group of eleven guys walk in to find the cabin looked exactly like girls' cabin. Same bed. Same rug. Same smell. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Mozart says. "It smells awful!"

"I think I found the source." Seth says as he points to a rotting skunk in the corner of the cabin.

"God! That thing smells! So who wants to get rid of it?" Damion says, obviously disgusted about the skunk.

"You must not use the Lord's name in vain." Gabriel preaches.

"Perfect. You can do it Gabriel." Jack says.

Jack: I hope this Gabriel guy goes home first! He's getting on my last nerve.

Gabriel glares at Jack and mutters something, then throws out the skunk.

"So... how do you think the girls are doing?" Damion asks.

"Ew! A bug, a bug! Someone kill it please!" They hear Natalie scream.

"My guess, not so well." Jack informs.

~ Coconuts' Girls' Cabin ~

The coconut girls walk into a cabin like the Wolves' cabins. It just didn't smell as bad since there wasn't a skunk in or near the cabin. "Chris must be on a REALLY LOW budget." LilleAna says.

"So what do you think of the guys?" Charlize asks.

Charlize: My plan is to see who the girls like, and them set them up. It's a good plan. Right?

"I don't know. That Zak guy is kind of cute, but I highly doubt he noticed me."

"Well, I don't know about you, but Nick is hot in my opinion." Kassandra says dreamily.

"Nick? Well that's your opinion, but mine is Zane is the hottest guy on the island right now."

"What about you Charlize?" Simona asks.

"Edward is a little cute, I guess." Charlize says.

The eleven talk about everything. From boys to sohes to school to hobbies.

~ Coconuts' Boys' Cabin ~

The boys walk into a cabin exactly like the other three. "Brings me back to when I went to summer camp a few years ago." Nick says.

"You mean your summer camp was as crappy as this one?" Isaac asked.

"Not as crappy. But crappy." Nick replies.

"So what do you think the next challenge will be?" Karl asks.

"Got me. But whatever it is, I'll be in therapy for it someday." Zane says.

"Same here." Edward says.

Zane:~sarcastic~ Well, that was a perfect conversation to start with.

~ On the dock ~

"I was hoping for more drama, but this will do." Chris says. "Stay tuned for the first challenge! Will an alliance form? Will the challenge be too much to handle? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Crazy!"

Was it better, worse, same? Did I misspell something? You need to let me know or this story will crash and burn. Anyway I need you guys to vote on the poll on my profile. It's about the first challenge. I can't start on the chapter until I have twenty votes. I have seven right now. Now I've got that out of the way, I have news. This has nothing to do with the story, but I'm now a published poet. I entered a poem in a contest, and it's being published in this little anthogram thing. So please vote on the poll! I beg of you!


	7. Originals Arrive

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry it has taken so long. I've been waiting for twenty votes on my poll but I only have fourteen, but almost everyone voted for one one of the challenges. Another thing, I have a problem. It turns out I might not have everyone who wanted to be paired up in a couple. I'll try my best to get everyone in a couple but PLEASE don't get mad if I don't make it happen. I already have some of the couples. Anyway, On with the story!

"Welcome back to Total Drama Crazy!" Chris shouts with exitement. "Last time, The teams unpacked and talked a little. That was pretty much all that happened, so... let's get started!"

Chris rides his ATV to the cabins and takes out a megaphone. "Wakey, wakey campers!"

Many moans can be heard from the four cabins. The campers get dressed and walk outside. All the campers walk sleepily to the dock wih Chris. Once they assemble at the dock, Chris begins to speak. "Alright campers! Orignally, I had a challenge planned today, but I thought you guys deserve another few days before we start."

Cheers epupt through the mobs of campers. "I wasn't finished." Chris says flatly. The campers grow silent.

"As I was saying, today you will spend the day with an original contestant from the past seasons." A collection of gasps fill the air.

"Here they come now!" Chris points to a huge yacht coming towards the dock.

When the yacht comes to a complete stop, All twenty-two campers from the first season step off. "Welcome back!" Chris says.

"We're not exited to be here. Let's just get this over with." Duncan says.

"Whatever. Now new campers, we have randomly chose campers for you to hang out with. Let's start out with Kayla. You'll be paired with Noah." Chris says.

Kayla's eyes bulge at the thought.

Kayla: No! No way! I can't be paired with Noah! He's so dull and boring!

"Great!" Kayla says through her fake smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Chris replies. "Mozart, you'll be paired with Ezekiel!"

Mozart: WHAT?!?! I get the sexist dude out of all the people! And you knows what makes it worse? I'm a cross-dresser!

"Evelyn, you'll be paired with Katie!"

Evelyn: ~ sarcastic~ Great. I'm so lucky.

"Gabriel, you'll be paired with Izzy!"

Gabriel: That girl is crazy! As where I'm a calm person. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!

"Simona, you'll be paired with Lindsay!

Simona: I'm paired with a ditz.

"Edward, you'll be paired with Owen!"

Edward: I'll never survive.

"Odette, you be paired with Sadie!"

Odette: I'm paired with Girly Girl 2. What's her name? Katie? Sadie? Well, she'll never survive with me.

"Jack, you'll be paired with Geoff!"

Jack: Me and party boy? Never. Will. Happen.

"Kassandra, you'll be paired with Tyler!"

Kassandra: How can I be paired with a jock that sucks at sports?

"Zane, you'll be paired with Justin!

Zane: Isn't Justin the dude that manipulates girls with his looks. He's gonna get a taste of his own medicine then.

"Charlize, you'll be paired with Cody!"

Charlize: Cody won't be that bad. I don't think.

"Seth, you'll be paired with Trent!"

Seth: Trent won't be that bad. But if he has an obsession with 9 still, I'll kill him.

"Alyssia, you'll be paired with Courtney!"

Alyssia: I have to get the uptight chick? Maybe Duncan made her more laid back.

"Zakary, you'll be paired with DJ"

Zak: It shouldn't be that bad. Right?

"Demi, you'll be paired with Heather!"

Demi: I'll kill her in the first five minutes.

"Karl, you'll be paired with Duncan!"

Karl: I'm gonna die!

"Mireio, you'll be paired with Leshawna!"

Mireio: If she starts dancing, I'll kill myself!

"Nicholas, you'll be paired with Bridgette!"

Nick: Is she the clumsy tomboy? I guess we could get along.

"Natalie, you'll be paired with Gwen!"

Natalie: The goth girl? No! No! No! Not happening! Never!

"And Damion, you'll be paired with Eva!"

Damion: Why? Why? What have I done?

"Well, we're out of time! See you next time on Total Drama Crazy!" Chris waits until everyone leaves to speak again. "Now the campers think this is just a little thing where they meeet an original camper. But in truth, I've paired them with the person they would most likely kill in five minutes!" Next time, watch the drama unfold on Total! Drama! Crazy!"

Did I do better, worse, or same? I know some of the pairings aren't that good, but no one was really the opposites of Bridgette, Trent, or Leshawna. Here are the pairings and the reason I put them together.

Kayla and Noah: Boring person plus exiting person equals someone getting strangled.

Mozart and Ezekiel: Mozart is cross dresser. Ezekiel is sexist. I thought it'd be interesting.

Evelyn and Katie: Everyone is annoyed by Katie. I really didn't find an opposite for Evelyn so I put Katie there. I'll put some drama between them.

Gabriel and Izzy: I thought if these two people met, it'd be chaos!

Simona and Linsay: A know-it-all and a ditz. What more do you need?

Edward and Owen: A sophisticated person and a laid back person. I was thinking about putting Geoff or Justin here, but I had other plans for them.

Odette and Sadie: Pretty much the same with Evelyn and Katie. Also Odette is a tomboy and Sadie is a girly girl.

Jack and Geoff: A lone wolf and a party boy. I thought about putting Owen here, but Geoff fit better.

Kassandra and Tyler: I couldn't find opposites. I originally had Kassandra with Eva, but I needed someone for Damion.

Zane and Justin: Zane cares about girls' feelings. Justin doesn't I smelled tension.

Charlize and Cody: I couldn't find opposites but Cody will keep begging Charlize to hook him up with someone and until she smacks him most likely.

Seth and Trent: I didn't have opposites. But if you put Trent's 9 obsession in the mix, you get a black eye somewhere.

Alyssia and Courtney: Uptight girl and a prankster. I know Courtney is dating Duncan and he pulls pranks, but still.

Zackary: A goth and a gentle brickhouse. I didn't have good opposites. You can tell can't you. A little fact, Harold was originally with Zak.

Demi and Heather: It'll be Heather and Gwen all over again.

Karl and Duncan: Harold and Duncan all over again.

Mireio and Leshawna: Not a good pairing. But Mireio can dance, Leshawna can't. There will be dancing involved in this one.

Nicholas and Bridgette: Probably the worst pairing on here. But the best I could do.

Damion and Eva: I thought it'd be cool to have the gay spend time with a girl that has anger issues and can kill you before you can say _help me_. This was the one I had the most trouble on. It changed 4 times. Damion was with Tyler, then DJ, then Duncan, and finally Eva.

the chapter after the next one will be the bonfire so you'll have to vote on who to go home after the next chapter gets put up. R&R peoples!


	8. Part 1: Crushes and Nosebleeds

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh, how many times do I need to tell you?

Hey peoples! Here's the 7th chapter: Part 1: Crushes and Nosebleeds. By the way Anog, Isaac is paired with Beth. Also, LillieAna is paired with Harold. Enjoy!

"Welcome back to Total Drama Crazy! Last time, the original campers arrived and the new campers were paired with their opposite original camper. Watch the torture begin on Total! Drama! Crazy!" Chris says excitedly.

~ Kayla and Noah ~

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Kayla asks.

"I just read," Noah replied. "How about you?"

"I do a lot of things. I play basketball and softball and I throw shot put in track. I also read, write, listen to music, play the computer, watch TV, and play my Nintendo Wii." Kaya replies.

"Is that it?" Noah asks sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes it is." Kayla replies through her fake smile.

Kayla: I'll never survive.

~ Mozart and Ezekiel ~

"So what do you think about those girls, eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"They're okay." Mozart replies.

"Okay? They all look stupid, eh," Ezekiel says. "And that Damion dude! He looks gay, eh!"

Mozart: Five minutes with the guy and I've had enough!

Mozart takes a swing at Ezekiel and hits him right in the nose. While Ezekiel tends to his nose, a beeping noise is heard. Ezekiel takes out a new red phone."Hello?" He asks into the phone. "It's for you, eh." Ezekiel tells Mozart as he hands him the phone.

"Hello?" Mozart asks.

"Mo, you are out!" Chris's voice says.

"Out?" Mozart says. "What are you talking about?"

"This really was a challenge to see who could tolerate the camper they were paired with the longest. So you're out. Come to my trailer. By the way, nice punch to the face." Chris says and the line goes dead.

Mozart walks to the trailer and goes into a room with several monitors on the wall. Chris is in a chair facing the monitors. He swivels around to see Mozart. "As the reward for being out, you get to watch the other campers be tortured."Chris says.

Mozart shrugs and pulls up a chair to sit down and watch.

~ Evelyn and Katie ~

"EEEEEEEE!" Katie squeals.

Evelyn: I'm going to be deaf by the time the day ends.

"What is it now?" Evelyn asks annoyed.

Katie has been squealing over every little thing she's seen. A bug, a bird, she even thought a tree root was a poisonous snake

"There's a snake!" Katie screams.

"Are you sure it's not a tree root this time." Evelyn asks.

"Positive. I know for a fact that tree roots don't have eyes, or a tongue, or hiss.

A series of hissing sounds are heard. Evelyn slowly turns around and sees a snake circling her feet. Her eyes go wide.

~ Gabriel and Izzy ~

"Hey look there's a weird looking tree! That reminds of the time my grandpa and I went on this camping trip and we saw this weird tree and he took a picture! But then a hawk came and took the picture. We were like so shocked." Izzy says excitedly.

"Ah. That's interesting," Gabriel says. "Izzy, do you go to church?"

"Sometimes. Oh, this reminds me of the time my friend told me told about her sister's boyfriend's mom's husband's co-worker's niece put a stink bomb during her sister's wedding. Right before she said "I do" _BOOM!_ The stink bombs go off! Hahaha! That was so funny!" Izzy said.

"Why do you believe at laughing other people's misfortunes! And that girl should go to hell!" Gabriel shouted.

"You did not just say that about my friend's cousin's boyfriend's mom's husband's co-worker's niece!" Izzy snapped.

Izzy takes out a new red phone and dials a number. "Hey Chris? I can't work with this dude anymore! He's getting on my last nerve!"

"Well, you're getting on mine!" Gabriel shouts.

Izzy stays silent for a few seconds. "Okay, bye!" Izzy says into the phone and then hangs up.

"Chris says to go to his trailer." Izzy tells Gabriel.

Gabriel: If I get kicked off for this, Chris should go to hell!

He walks into the trailer. Chris turns around in the chair. "Gabriel, this was a challenge to see who could tolerate their opposite the longest and you lost. Come sit down with Mozart and watch the other campers." Chris says.

Gabriel sits down and watches.

~ Simona and Lindsay ~

"So Sandra, how do you like the camp so far?" Lindsay asks.

Simona: That's the fifth time she's done that to me in the past ten minutes.

"It's okay. I guess." Simona replies.

"Do you like anyone?" Lindsay asks again.

"No. I have a guy back home." Simona answers.

"Oh, okay Sandra." Lindsay replies.

"Listen Lindsay. My name is Simona. Not Sandra. Simona.

"Oh. Simona's a pretty name," Lindsay says. "It's really unique. Mine is a plain name. I mean, do you know how many people are named Lindsay. And that Lindsay Lohan girl! She makes people think all the girls named Lindsay do drugs and drink and drive!" Lindsay says.

Simona: I never realized Lindsay was so insecure about herself.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Simona says. "Here, why don't you tell me about your life?" Simona says, ready to listen.

~Edward and Owen~

"So, did you bring any food?" Owen asks.

"No, I didn't bring any o that repulsive garbage Chef Hatchett calls food." Edward answers.

"Oh. Okay." Owen replies.

Edward: I swear, all this guy ever talks about is food.

"So, why'd you join Total Drama Crazy?" Owen asks.

"It wasn't on my own free will," Edward explains. "I was forced to so I could get "fresh air"."

"Oh, that must suck. Hey that's why Ezekiel joined the show. You're not sexist, are you?" Owen says.

"No! I treat women with respect!" Edward replies.

"Okay, good. Ezekiel is annoying." Owen says.

"You're annoying." Edward mumbles, but Owen can't hear him.

~ Odette and Sadie ~

"Oh my gosh! Justin is so cute! Don't you think so? Oh wait, you're a guy." Sadie says.

Odette: You can tell I haven't told her I'm a girl.

"Justin isn't cute. You'd think you'd figure out he's evil after he manipulated you and Katie." Odette replies.

"Justin would never do that!" Sadie says, shocked.

"Uh, yeah. He would. Did you not see how he treated Lindsay and Beth in TDA?" Odette asks.

"He didn't mean to hypnotize them with his good looks!" Sadie defends.

"I bet." Odette replies.

"You don't understand! You're not a girl, so you don't fall for him!" Sadie says.

"I AM a girl, you ditz! And I didn't fall for Justin! You're just an idiot that doesn't realize what's in front of her face!" Odette shouts.

A beeping noise is heard. Sadie takes out a new, pink phone. "Hello?"

Sadie stays silent for a few moments. "Okay, I'll tell her." Sadie says as she hangs up."Chris wants to see you at his trailer."

Odette walks into his trailer. Chris turns around. "Odette, you're out. This was a challenge to see who could tolerate their opposite the longest. You lost, so sit back relax, and enjoy the drama!" Chris says.

Odette sits down and watches.

~ Jack and Geoff ~

"So, you like parties?" Geoff asks.

"No, I'm a loner." Jake answers.

"Oh," Geoff replies. "Aren't loners are people who don't date?"

"Well, I guess." Jake answers.

"Oh, dude. You like someone!" Geoff realizes.

"No I don't!" Jack defends.

"Yeah, you do." Geoff says.

"So what if I do?" Jack replies.

"What's her name?" Geoff asks.

"Demi." Jack mutters.

"Oh that goth girl? You remind me of Trent. But that's not a bad thing necessarily." Geoff replies.

Jack: This guy is always saying the wrong things

~ Kassandra and Tyler ~

"You want to see my awesome yo-yo skills?" Tyler asks Kassandra who's sporting a black eye, a bruise on her left arm, and a bump on her head.

Kassandra: Like he showed me his other "awesome skills"?

A video montage shows Tyler trying to throw a football. When he throws it, it ricochets off the cabin and hits Kassandra in the face. It then shows Tyler hitting a golf ball, which bounces off the cabin's roof, then the dock, and hits Kassandra in the left arm. It then shows Tyler shooting a basketball at a goal. The basketball goes over the goal, and onto the cabin's roof. It rolls down the roof. It rolls off the roof and hits Kassandra in the head. The montage ends.

"I guess." Kassandra says as she backs up , five feet away from him.

Tyler begans to do tricks when the yo-yo string comes off his finger, and flies all the way to where Kassandra is standing and hits her in the gut. "I've had it!" Kassandra shouts as she grabs a yard stick and starts beating Tyler with it. Tyler's phone rings and he answers. "H...He…Hello?" he stutters. He stays sient for a while and then hangs up. "Chri…Chris w…wants t…t…to se…see y…you a…at hi…his tr…trai…trailer."

Kassandra goes to the trailer. Chris gives her the same speech and she sits down.

~ Zane and Justin ~

"Man, I can't stay out in the Sun much longer or my beautiful skin wi get all red and peel. I have a modeling audition tomorrow, so I need to be in mint condition." Justin says.

Justin goes on and on about his hair, his abs, and his auditions, thinking Zane was listening. But really, Zane was plotting an evil scheme against Justin

Zane: I have a way to make sure this guy gets what he deserves.

~ Charlize and Cody ~

"So you hook people up?" Cody asks.

"Yep!" Charlize answers.

"You think you can hook me up?"Cody asks.

"I guess," Charlize replies. "Tell me about yourself."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cody asks.

"Matchmaking is my expertise, just trust me." Charlize says.

"Okay," Cody replies. "I like video games, I'm considered the loser, I hit on a lot of girls unsuccessfully, and I think I'm cool."

"Okay, you'd be the best with Beth." Charlize concludes.

"WHAT?!" Cody replies.

"Well it's either her or Noah." Charlize says.

"No, I'm meant with Gwen!" Cody says.

"No, you're not." Charlize replies.

"Yes I am!" Cody says back.

"No your not! And quit saying you are! I can't even stand next to you anymore! I'm done with you!" Charlize screams.

Cody's phone rings and he answers. He talks on it or a few minutes and then hangs up. "Chris wants you at the trailer." Cody says.

Charlize walks to the trailer, Chris gives her the same speech, and she sits down.

~ Seth and Trent ~

"So, you like any girls yet?" Trent asks.

"Well, I think I like this one girl." Seth answers.

"Really? Who?" Trent asks.

"I'll tell you, but can't tell anyone." Seth replies.

"I won't." Trent promises.

"Okay, I kind of like Kayla." Seth says.

"Nothing wrong with that." Trent replies.

"So Trent, why'd you sign up for TDI?" Seth asks.

"To meet new people." Trent answers.

"That's cool. When did you learn to play guitar?" Seth replies.

"My friend's cousin taught me how when I was 4." Trent answers.

"So you're in a band?" Seth asks curiously.

"Yeah. It turns out Duncan plays electric guitar, Geoff plays a little base, and Owen plays drums." Trent explains.

"Seriously?" Seth says, surprised.

"Yeah." Trent replied.

Seth: I can see myself hanging with Trent.

Suddenly, an eagle flies by and poops on Trent's shoulder. "Aw, crap! I got bird crap on me!" Trent says as he gets out a napkin. "One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine!"

Seth: Just when I say he's a guy I'd hang out with.

~ Allysia and Courtney ~

"Okay, I'm going to set some ground rules. One, no pranks. Two, If you break rule one, I'll sue. And three, don't interrupt me. Got it?" Courtney states.

Allysia: I've had it. I know it's been two seconds, but she's the most stuck up human being I've met.

"Alright, I have my own rules. One, you don't tell me what to do. Two, I'm out of here. And three, don't follow me!" Alyssia snaps.

Courtney's cell phone rings and she answers it. She talks for a minute. Then she hangs up. "Chris wants you at his trailer.: Courtney tells Alyssia. Alyssia waks to the traier, hears the same speech from Chris, and sits down.

~ Zackary and DJ ~

"Aw, a cute little bunny!" DJ says.

Zack: That's all he's been saying. "Aw this" and "Aw that". I swear, it's getting annoying.

DJ follows the bunny. A few minutes later, DJ comes running out. "AHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MAN!" DJ shouts.

"What's so dangerous about a bunny?" Zack wonders aloud.

Then he realizes what made DJ run out. A seven feet tall bear is running at Zack. "WAIT UP DJ!" Zack screams as he runs from the bear, who's giving pursuit.

~ Demi and Heather ~

"What are you writing about, weird girl?" Heather scoffs.

"None of your business." Demi replies.

"Whatever." Heather says, filing her nails.

A few minutes later, Demi grabs a bucket of worms. She comes up behind Heather and pours the worms on Heather. "EW! GET THEM OFF!" Heather screams. She runs in the woods, dropping her cell phone. Heather's phone rings and Demi answers it. "Hello?" Demi asks.

"Demi, come to my trailer." Chris tells Demi and then hangs up.

Demi walks to the trailer, hears the speech from Chris, and sits down.

~ Karl and Duncan ~

"Why can't you get your face out of that stupid DS dweeb!" Duncan asked annoyed.

"Because I'm almost to the last level. Duh." Karl answered.

Duncan became annoyed, so he took Karl's video game and chunked it into the endless line of trees that surrounded them. "NO! How could you? Why? WHY?" Karl shouts on his knees. "I refuse to hang out with you anymore!"

A cell phone is heard. Duncan takes his phone out of his pocket and answers. "Hello? Uh huh…uh huh…whatever." He says as he hangs up. "Chris wants you at his trailer, dweeb."

Karl walks to the trailer, given the same speech as the others before him were given and sits down to watch.

~Mireio and Leshawna~

"So I hear you dance," Leshawna says to Mireio. "I'm not to bad myself.

"Really?" Mireio asks.

Mireio:~looking up~ Oh no. Please. Please. Please. Don't show me.

"I can show you." Leshawna answers.

"No, no. It's cool." Mireio tells her.

But it's too late. Leshawna already has a song in a radio in the Mess Hall and is about to dance.

~Isaac and Beth~

"So…" Beth says.

"So…" Isaac relplies.

"Uh, how do you think the others are doing?" Beth asks.

"Some are doing good. Some not so much." Isaac answers.

"Yeah," Beth replies.

Isaac: …This is…awkward.

~LillieAna and Harold~

"So, you like video games?" Harold asks.

"No." LillieAna answers annoyed.

"Oh okay," Harold replies. "Gosh, you sound like that jerk Duncan."

LillieAna can't take anymore. She looks around and finds a baseball bat. She picks it up and whacks Harold in the arm. "Ow! Watch it," Harold exclaims as he turns arund and sees LillieAna with a bat. "Ahhhhh!" Harold screams in a high pitched voice as he runs away like a girl.

"Come back here you nerd!" LillieAna shouts as she runs after him, bat in hand.

Back at the trailer, Chris and the eliminated campers watched as the event between LillieAna and Harold unfolds. "I uess LillieAna is out." Chris says after the event comes to a close.

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Gabriel asks.

"No way! Crap like that makes good ratings. And good ratings means more money," Chris explains. "Now back to the drama!"

~Nick and Bridgette~

"So, why'd you sign up for the show?" Bridgette asks.

"I don't know. Out of boredom." Nick answers.

"At least you weren't forced to by your friends," Bridgette replies as she sits on a tree stump. "Unlike me."

"You were forced?" Nick asks, clearly showing he was taken off guard. "You didn't come to be famous?"

"I could've cared less if I was on TV," Bridgette explains. "All I wanted to do was have a normal life. But now, I can't do that without being the top story on some magazine. _Bridgette and Geoff's Hot Night Out!_ Or_ Does Bridgette have a baby bump? Is Geoff the father?_ I get sick of it sometimes."

Nick is too stunned to speak. He never realized how being famous could have such an change on your life.

Nick: I'm starting to wonder if I want this anymore.

~Natalie and Gwen~

"So I was like, Are you kidding me? And she was like, No! And I was like, No way!" Nataie drones.

"And I was like, Shut up Natalie!" Gwen snaps.

"What did you just say to me?" Natalie asks.

"You heard me!" Gwen answers.

"That's it! I'm done with you!" Natalie says as she walks into the woods.

Gwen's cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket. "Hello?" Gwen asks into the phone.

"Nice job Gwen," Chris's vice says on the other end. "You really ticked her off."

"Well o you want me to o get her? She ran into the woods," Gwen asks.

"No way! It makes good ratings. And good ratings means…" Chris explains.

"Yeah, yeah. More money." Gwen says as she hangs up. Then she smirks. "This is way too fun."

~Damion and Eva~

"Come back here coward!" Eva screams at Damion.

Damion made a huge mistake. One comment, just one, about her outfit, set her off. He's been running from her for more than a half hour! After a while, he finds a tree. Very quickly, he climbs to the fourth branch. He sees Eva below. "Where are you?" She screams angrily.

Suddenly her phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket. "What do you want." She growls into the phone. She listens for a few seconds and then grins evilly. "Oh I can accomplish that." She says as she slams the phone shut. "This is way too fun." Then she sets off to ind Damion and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Back at the trailer, Chris is grinning madly. "Well there you have it. The first half of the challenge! What will happen to Evie, Katie, and the snake? Will Natalie get lost? Will Eva hunt Damion down and beat the crap out of him? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Crazy!

**Finally! Sorry it took so long! I've been real busy lately. I had this done, then it was deleted! So I had to do it all over again! Anyway, did it turn out good or bad? Another thing, I've started a forum. It's a role-playing forum, Also check out Angeltot's RPG forum and I Am Magical's RPG forum. They need a lot of people. Well, until I update, which is I don't know how long, Your stressed out writer;**

**~S&S~**

**R&R peoples! **


	9. Part 2: Snakes, Fights, and Bears OH MY!

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm really tired of doing these things, I think I've made it clear that I don't own TDI/A/M.**

**Hey peoples! Another chap is up! So enjoy Chapter 8: Part 2: Snakes, Fighting, and Bears OH MY! Just to make it clear, here's everyone who's been eliminated.**

**Mozart**

**Gabriel**

**Odette**

**Kassandra**

**Charlize**

**Allysia**

**Demi**

**Karl**

**LillieAna**

**Natalie**

**Damion**

**Natalie and Damion are out but Chris's not letting them off the hook for more ratings. So enjoy!**

Kayla and Noah didn't speak to each other for what seemed like hours. They just walked through the endless woods, passing tree after tree. Finally Kayla spoke up. "So why are you so dull?" Kayla asked.

The look on Noah's face showed that he was surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious what I mean," Kayla said, placing her hands on her hips. "All you do is read some stupid book."

Noah was immediately offended. How dare she say that to him. "Well all you do is…is…"

"You can't even think of a good comeback!" Kayla sneered. "And you call yourself smart!"

"I am smart! Smarter than you!" Noah snaps, then realizing what he said, his eyes widen.

Kayla clenched her fists and showed her teeth. "You better start running." She says through her teeth as she walks towards him, about to strike.

Noah, getting the message, ran through the towering trees that surrounded him, hoping to lose Kayla, who was giving a good pursuit.

Unfortunately, they didn't realize they were about to run in to a much bigger problem. A seven feet tall, hairy, deadly problem.

Meanwhile, DJ and Zac have been running, for what seemed like forever, from the bear.

"How do we get that bear to leave us alone?" DJ asked, fear written all over his face.

"How the heck should I know? You know more about animals than I do!" Zac answered, equally terrified.

Neither spoke after that. They were too busy focusing on losing the bear. Then the most unexpected thing happened. They run into Noah, with Kayla close behind. "What are you guys running from?" Kayla asked as soon as she caught up with the group.

"DJ…bunny…bear…RUN!" Zac spoke to her, clearly out of breath.

"Huh?' She answered confusingly. Then she sees the hairy giant gaining speed, closing in on the four of them. "RUN!" Kayla screams. And the four unlucky teens take off, with the bear close behind, giving chase.

Back at the trailer, Chris was watching the events unfold. "If these don't get me good ratings, I don't know what will!" Chris said to the eliminated campers, clearly enjoying the pain the four campers were going through.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Gabriel asked, concerned for their safety.

"Don't worry. It's just Chef in a bear costume." Chris says in between laughs.

Then right at that moment, Chef walks in, in his complete bear attire. "When do I chase those campers?" Chef asked.

Mozart spoke up. "Wait a minute. If Chef is here when he's supposed to be chasing those four guys, that means…"

"That's an actual bear chasing them!" Demi finished, completely horrified.

Chris's eyes widen. "Whoops…" Chris said to the horrified campers and, surprisingly, a horrified Chef.

Meanwhile Natalie was walking through the endless woods and decided to rest against the mossy trunk of tall oak tree. She relaxed and dozes off.

Suddenly, a rustling noise wakes her from her light doze. "Wh…who's there?" she stammers as she picks up a rough tree branch. "Hello?" she calls out as she peaks behind the tree.

She sees a figure approaching her quickly. Her instincts kicked in instantly and she starts whacking the figure with the branch. "Ow! Stop it!" The figure cries and snatches the branch away from her.

She rubs her eyes to see the figure more clearly. "Damion?" Natalie asked surprised.

"Natalie?" Damion asked back, just as surprised.

"Get back here!" They here Eva's voice calling from the distance.

Damion's eyes widen. "Let's get out of here." He whispers urgently. And with Natalie following close behind, he winds through the massive rows of trees, hoping to confuse Eva.

Meanwhile, Linsay was sitting on a tree stump and Simona was playing therapist. "And then he said the only reason I dated you is so I do it with you!" Lindsay wailed, tears streaming down her face.

Simona had been listening to Lindsay go on and on about her life. But she didn't mind. She felt like it was helping Lindsay. She had told Simona everything. From her parent's divorce, to her former friend spreading rumors about her, to being labeled as the school slut.

"Guys are just like that," Simona explained. "They don't see inner beauty, they just see if you have big boobs and a nice butt."

For the first time that day, Lindsay actually laughed. "Yeah you're right Simona."

"I've been told that many, many times." Simona replied, smiling.

"Thanks so much for listening." Lindsay told Simona, then hugged her.

"Any time, Linds. Any time." Simona replied, quite pleased she made someone's day.

Meirio, however, wasn't having a good time with her original camper. She was trying to figure out how to let Leshawna down easy about the fact that she couldn't dance. After a while, she figured out the exact words to say. "Um, Leshawna?" Meirio said uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Leshawna said and she stopped dancing.

"Um, how should I put this? Dancing…isn't a strong point of yours." Meirio said, waiting for her reaction.

Leshawna's face fell. "Oh. I see. You're saying I can't dance." Leshawna replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Meirio told Leshawna.

Meirio can hear a phone ringing, but can't recognize the tune. Apparently, Leshawna noticed her curiosity about the tune. "It's Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce."

"Oh." Meirio replied, her curious expression leaving her face.

"What's happening?" Leshawna said into the phone. "It's for you Meirio."

"Hello?" Meirio asked curiously.

"Meirio, you're out." Chris's voice said. "This was a contest to see who could stand the original camper they were paired with the longest, and you lost."

"But I did put up with her." Meirio defended, her voice clearly saying that it's a mistake.

"You didn't put up with her dancing." Chris replied in a sing-song voice.

"Dang." Meirio sighs in defeat and slams the phone shut, heading for the trailer.

Just outside the trailer, Charlize ran outside to greet Meirio. "Meirio! You need to hear this!"

"What is it, Charlie?" Meirio asked, curious.

"Okay, DJ followed this bunny into a bush and then he ran out. Then Zac saw a bear and caught up to DJ and they ran into Kayla and Noah. Then Kayla saw the bear and they all four were running. Then Chris said it was just Chef. But Chef walked in. So they're being chased by a real bear!" Charlize explained frantically.

"Oh no." Meirio said and ran into the trailer, Charlize following close behind.

At that time, Katie and Evie were trying to get rid of the snake. "How do we get that snake out of here?" Katie asked Evie frantically.

"Um," Evie answered deep in thought. "Hand me that stick." she said, pointing to a stick no more than three feet away from Katie.

"Okay." Katie replied, tossing her the stick, hoping that the plan Evie had in mind worked.

Evie started hissing at the snake and making weird faces. Then she started banging the stick on the ground. _Evie's possessed! What am I going to do? _Katie thought, very concerned for Evie.

Then, to Katie's amazement, the snake slithered away, back into the woods. "If you make scarier faces and hiss back," Evie explained. "They'll leave."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess." Katie said, relieved the snake had disappeared.

Evie just smiled and shook her head and Katie, also relieved.

Unfortunately for Kayla, Noah, DJ, and Zac, the bear wouldn't go away as easily. "Okay how do we stop this thing?" Noah asked frantically.

"Shouldn't you know? You said so yourself you were smarter than me." Kayla looked at him with wide eyes.

"You told her you were smarter?" DJ asked, now curious about the conversation between Noah and Kayla.

"Is that why you were running from her?" Zac asked, equally curious.

"That's not the point," Noah responded, clearly annoyed. "We just have to get away from that beast!"

But two bad things were about to happen. One, they wouldn't be able to get away from the bear that easily. And two, they were about to run into two more unlucky campers.

While Kayla and the others were running for their lives, Seth was being as nice as possible to Trent, who's nine obsession had kicked in all of a sudden. While trying not to say anything, he saw Kayla and Zac running with two other figures. _What's with them?_ Seth thought curiously.

The four teens finally got to where Seth and Trent were. "What's with you guys?" Trent asked curiously.

Kayla spoke up immediately. "Long story short, there's a bear…"

Her sentence was cut short by the bear's roar behind her. "RIGHT BEHIND US! RUN!" she finished her sentence frantically and then took off. The five teenage boys took off after her, Seth getting the closest to her, but still far behind her. "My God, she runs fast." Seth mumbled under his breath.

After a few minutes the guys caught up with Kayla. Then suddenly, Kayla let out a yelp of pain and fell down on the cold, hard ground that was covered in leaves and twigs that the wind broke off trees.

The bear slowly walked up to Kayla, who was trying to be as still as possible. Then the bear stood up, baring his teeth and let out a loud roar. The bear lifted up his paw, showing off his claws, high above Kayla, who completely and utterly terrified. She let out a scream of terror. "Kayla!" Seth screamed as he was thinking about the possible outcome.

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! What will happen? Will the five boys come to Kayla's rescue? Or will the bear claim a victim in front of the entire viewing world? And what about Natalie and Damion? Stay tuned peoples! Just a recap on who's all eliminated now.**

**Kayla**

**Mozart**

**Gabriel**

**Odette**

**Kassandra**

**Charlize**

**Allysia**

**Demi**

**Karl**

**Meirio**

**LillieAna**

**Natalie**

**Damion**

**The people that are left:**

**Evie**

**Simona**

**Seth**

**Zac**

**Edward**

**Zane**

**Jack**

**Isaac**

**Nick**

**Sorry not every character was mentioned in this chapter, but I had this thing planned when I started. I promise I'll try to put everyone in the next chapter. You guys should know to review. But if you don't, review please.**


	10. Part 3: Rescues and Manhunts

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter for your enjoyment! I hope you guys liked the last one. That one was my favorite so far. So anyway here's Part 3: Rescues and Manhunts. Enjoy!**

_Last time on Total Drama Crazy,_

_The bear slowly walked up to Kayla, who was trying to be as still as possible. Then the bear stood up, baring his teeth and let out a loud roar. The bear lifted up his paw, showing off his claws, high above Kayla, who was completely and utterly terrified. She let out a scream of terror. "Kayla!" Seth screamed as he was thinking about the possible outcome._

As fast as his legs would let him, Seth ran and dragged Kayla out of the way just as the bear's claws hit the ground. It let out a frustrated roar and stared at the pair. As it was closing in on the two, a rock hit its chest "Take that!" DJ screamed as the other five teens stared at him in shock. Who would've thought DJ, out of all people, would throw a rock at a bear?

Apparently Noah, Trent, and Zak got the message and started throwing things at the bear. Trent threw a rock, Noah threw a stick, and Zak threw a rotten apple. The bear stared at him in confusion. Was he trying to hurt it or give it a snack. "I didn't have anything else to throw." Zak said, as if he read the bear's mind.

After that problem was solved, the bear advanced on Kayla and Seth. "Come on Kayla." Seth told Kayla as he got off the ground, helping Kayla up in the process. They quickly join the group.

The bear let out a huge roar of frustration. "Wait I think I know how to get him to go away!" Kayla exclaimed as she walked to the bear.

"Kayla, stop." Seth said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "That bear almost hurt you once. It's not going to come close to you again."

"Seth I know what I'm doing," Kayla responded as she broke free from Seth's grip and walked, or limped technically, toward the bear. "I don't want to do this, but it seems I have to." Kayla turned and looked at the five teen's confused, and in Seth's case, terrified faces. "You probably should cover your ears." She instructed them and right at that moment, she let out a blood curdling scream that could break any kind of glass.

The bear roared at the scream and turned and ran into the woods. She turned around to the five boys. "If you seem more powerful than the bear itself, it'll leave." Kayla explained to the very confused teens.

"That makes sense." Noah replied, understanding what she said. All the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's keep moving. Lord knows how far we ran into the woods." Kayla said, immediately taking charge.

_Kayla: Sometimes, you have to take charge. Especially when it's just you and five boys. But the only one I have a problem with is Noah._

Meanwhile, Owen was sneaking through Chef's kitchen, trying to find something decent and edible to eat, Unlike, in Edward's words, the filthy repulsive slop Chef calls food. "Let's see…" Owen mumbles. "Something that looks like a meaty hairball, something that looks like a mix between spinach, fried eggs, and bits of corn, chips, something that looks like a fish head…" Owen stopped himself. "Chips! We hit the jackpot!" Owen exclaimed quietly.

But unfortunately, his joy wouldn't last long. Edward, the lookout, was watching out for Chef, so he could tell Owen to get out of there as fast as possible. Suddenly, Chef appeared out of nowhere in a bear outfit. Edward panicked. So he ran in the kitchen. "Owen! He's back!" He whispered frantically.

Owen, who was also panicking, tried to find a hiding spot. He squeezed himself in the pantry. "Come on!" He whispered to Edward.

Edward managed to squeeze in and shut the door. Then he hears something. Then something like the smell of rotten fish hit his nostrils. "Sorry. Hahaha." Owen whispered to him.

_Edward: The man is a farting machine!_

Edward sat there, in a pantry, with a farting machine as he said, wondering what would be a less painful death. Chef killing him for sneaking in the kitchen, or suffocated by Owen's constant farts.

Meanwhile with Justin and Zane, Zane's plan was about to fall into place.

_Zane: I tell you, the plan is flawless. I think._

Justin stepped onto the target, which was covered by leaves and twigs so it blended right in, and the chaos began.

First leaves came flying into his hair. Justin was absolutely horrified. Then thorns from vines, flowers and other things and scratched Justin's tan skin. "My skin! My beautiful tan skin!" Justin shouted in horror.

_Zane: What? I've done much worse. Wait until you see what I have planned at the end of the day._

Meanwhile with Natalie and Damion, things weren't going so well since Eva was on a manhunt for them. They've been winding around the trees that reminded them of the skyscrapers in New York City. "Ew! A worm! Kill it! Kill it!" Natalie screamed as a worm slithered across her foot.

"Just kick it off! Eva can probably hear you!" Damion whispered frantically.

"He's right!" Eva screamed behind them.

They turned around to face Eva with wide eyes. Eva had a murderous look in her eyes. Natalie and Damion turned to run, but with Eva having quick reflexes, she easily caught them both and literally dragged them both to the trailer.

When Eva reached the trailer with the two campers, she threw them both into the room. Chris turned to look at them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk to you both. Now sit down. You're out. It was a challenge to see if you could put up with the camper were paired up with and you both lost." Chris explained to the eliminated campers as the two sat down. "Now let's get back to the drama!"

Meanwhile, Kayla, Seth, Zak, and the other three original campers were walking through the woods. Zak was lagging behind with the other original campers while Kayla and Seth took the lead. Seth looked down to find Kayla's feet cut all over. "What happened to your feet?" Seth asked, a little concerned.

"I had flip flops on so they probably slipped off," Kayla explained. "I probably cut them on the twigs I've been running through. But don't worry. I've been through worse." Kayla said as she smiled at him.

Seth smiled back. That's all he could do, really. He wanted to impress her, but he couldn't find anything to say. But he didn't have to, since Kayla spoke up. "Thanks for saving me," Kayla said. "I appreciate it."

Seth felt pleased by the comment. "You're welcome," Seth replied. "How'd you know how to scare that bear off?"

"My cousin told me when I was little," Kayla answered. "She said her dad encountered a bear and all he did was seem bigger and louder. I thought she wrong then. But I guess not."

Seth didn't know what to do at that point. He was really confused. He really liked Kayla, but he didn't know how to approach her. It was the same for Kayla.

_Seth: I can't tell her I like her, but what if someone else tries to hit on her?_

_Kayla: I really like him. But there's a problem with that. What if he doesn't like me? What if he likes someone else?_

As the six campers were trying to find their way out, Evie and Katie were taking a walk through the campsite that Katie clearly remembers. Then they run into Zane. "Hey Evie. Can I borrow Katie for a second?" Zane asked politely.

"Sure!" Katie piped up before Evie had a chance to answer.

Zane took her off to the side. "Listen here. How about I take you and your friend, Sadie, to go see Justin?" Zane proposed.

"Oh my gosh we'd love that!" Katie squealed with excitement.

"Perfect," Zane said. "Come with me. I already have Sadie. She's waiting."

Meanwhile Justin was tending to his scratches. "I'm never going to get the gig now." Justin complained. Then he heard the squeals of two girls he never wanted to hear again. Katie and Sadie. They ran and hugged him, making him unable to move. And about ten feet away, Zane was leaning against a giant oak tree, smirking. Justin just glared at him.

While Justin was being tortured, the six that were exhausted after the event with the bear, made it back to camp. "Finally!" Zak screamed with joy. They all cheered and Seth hugged Kayla. After realizing what he did, he let go "Uh…sorry." Seth apologized, embarrassed.

"Um…no problem." Kayla replied, letting her hair hang down in her face, hiding the fact that she was blushing. "I've had enough fun today." Chris said and he turned to the six tired campers. "Thanks for getting me awesome ratings by the way. Especially Kayla and Seth. When you went down and the bear almost killed you, classic!"

Kayla was very angry. "You knew we were being chased by a bear and you didn't help us?" Kayla shouted. The boys had to hold her back so she wouldn't charge at Chris.

"Well, eight campers are left. Whoever has the most left in wins. Got it? No? Well too bad!" Chris exclaimed as he took out a clipboard. "Let's see, Evie, Simona, Seth, Zak, Edward, Jack, Isaac, and Nick. That's three for the Wolves and five for the Coconuts. The Coconuts win!"

The Coconuts cheered. "Hey, wait. Where's Edward?" Charlize asked.

Then right at that moment Edward and Owen came running out of the kitchen. Chef was behind them. "And stay out maggots!" Chef yelled as he slammed the door.

"Well, I think we've had a fair share of drama for this challenge. Wolves, I'll see you tonight at bonfire." Chris said to the losing team as they head to the confession cam to vote.

**There you have it, folks. The end of the challenge. Go to my profile to vote on who you want gone. And people that made characters that are on the Wolves, send me confessions when you vote. I'll give you an example for Kayla.**

**Kayla: I vote for Gabriel because he's telling everyone to hell when he should!**

**Send them to me by PM or review. Either way is fine. So review, vote, and tell your friends, neighbors, local hobos to read. Peace out peoples!**


	11. Before the First Bonfire

**Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you this all the time? I don't own TDI/A/M! Gosh!**

**I'll probably do this every time before I post the bonfire. It'll just show you what the losing team's thinking. So enjoy Chapter 8: Before the First Bonfire**

Kayla was sitting on her bunk, listening to her IPod. Seth was walking outside and saw her. So he walked in and sat down next to her. "You okay?" Seth asked.

She sighed. "Yeah," Kayla answered. "I just wish we could've won."

"Yeah." Seth replied. He didn't really know what else to say around her.

She got up to put her IPod away, and it was the first time that day he noticed she was limping. He went to her side. "Why are you limping?"

"When I fell, I twisted my ankle," Kayla told him. "It's not a big deal, I just walk it off."

Seth didn't know what to do, so he just said, "Later." And left.

"Later." Kayla called after him and went to lay on her bunk to take a quick nap before bonfire.

_Seth: I feel like such an idiot!_

_Kayla: ~sighs~ Yeah. He doesn't like me._

Meanwhile Evie, Odette, and Allysia were talking. "I can't believe you were able to put up with Katie," Odette told Evie. "I didn't last five minutes with that other ditz!"

"Well we spent most of our time trying to get away from a snake." Evie explained.

"At least you weren't almost killed by a bear. Odette and I saw Kayla's near death with our own eyes." Allysia chimed.

"Yeah. At least those guys saved her." Evie replied.

"So anyway, is LillieAna still chasing Harold?" Odette wondered.

"You won the challenge, now stop chasing me!" they heard Harold scream.

"No. This is fun!" LillieAna screamed back as she chased him with the baseball bat.

All three of them laughed at the pair. This was going to be an interesting eight weeks.

While the trio was laughing at Harold, Demi was isolating herself in the cabin, writing in her journal. Then Natalie walked in. "Get out of here weird girl!"Natalie screamed loudly.

"Make me. And don't scream, Kayla's asleep." Demi told her as she pointed to a sleeping Kayla.

"Why should I?" Natalie yelled much louder which caused Kayla to wake up and three boys, Seth, Jack, and Isaac to be exact, to watch from the window.

Kayla sat up and threw a pillow at Natalie. "Leave!" she said sleepily.

"No!" Natalie shouted and stomped her foot that reminded Demi of a two-year-old.

"You should leave and you will leave!" Kayla snaps at Natalie while pushing her out the door and slamming it in her face.

"Thanks." Demi told Kayla.

"Don't mention it." Kayla replied as she went back to her bunk and dozed off.

The boys outside the window went to the Mess Hall and laughed. "That was awesome how Kayla pushed Natalie out of the cabin!"

"In your mind, anything Kayla does is awesome." Jack mentioned.

"Okay, you like Demi. I like Kayla."

"How'd you find out?" Jack questioned, surprised.

"Dude, it's obvious," Isaac told his friend. "Besides, liking someone isn't anything to be ashamed about it. I like Natalie."

The two other boys looked at him with wide eyes, "Seriously?" they said in unison.

"Yeah." Isaac said, not ashamed of the fact that his crush was the Queen Bee and their conversation ceased with an awkward silence.

Meanwhile, Mozart and Damion were setting up a prank on Gabriel. Since Damion was new at pulling pranks, they started with an amateur prank, having a bucket of blue paint on the door.

They waited for a few minutes and Gabriel finally opened the door, which caused him to be showered in blue paint. He glared at Mozart and Damion, who were sitting on their bunks laughing. "You two will go to hell!" Gabriel shouted as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

**Now you see what they do before bonfire. Well hope you like it and be sure to vote on who to go home. People who have characters on the Wolves team, send me votes in the confessional by PM or review. So review peoples!**


	12. The First Bonfire

**Hey guys! Here's the bonfire! Hope you enjoy it because there is drama!**

At the bonfire, the mood in the air was an anxious feeling. Friends sat with friends. Crushes sat with crushes. "Welcome to the first bonfire of the season," Chris announced to the Rampaging Wolves. "One of you will have the honor to be the first voted off and walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers and never ever come back! Now when I call your name, come and grab a marshmallow."

He looked down at a list of the campers that were safe. "Kayla."

Kayla smiled in relief and went to grab a marshmallow and sat down next to Seth. Chris continued. "Seth."

Seth stood up and took a marshmallow, sitting back down and smiled at Kayla, who smiled back. "Odette, Evie, Mozart, Damion." Chris called.

They all rose and took their marshmallows. "Jack, Alyssia. Chris continued on.

The pair stood and grabbed their marshmallows. "Demi." Chris called

Demi sighed in relief and took her marshmallow gladly.

Two were left. Natalie and Gabriel. Who was going home. "And the last name I'm going to call is," Chris paused for a few seconds for dramatic effect. "Natalie."

Natalie rose and took her marshmallow. Odette and Evie seemed angry that the fact Natalie was staying. "Sorry Gabriel. You're out. But first, why don't we look at a couple confessionals of the people that voted you off? The producers said it adds more drama." Chris says as he turns on a TV that was beside him. Kayla was the first to appear.

_Kayla: I vote for Gabriel because he's telling everyone that they should go to hell when he should!  
_

Gabriel looked appalled by what she said. Seth was next to appear on screen.

_Seth: I'm voting off Gabriel. That guy needs to chill out and stop condemning people to hell. Sayonara Gabe!_

"Here are some others." Chris said as Odette appears on the screen.

_Odette: Natalie. I'm voting for Natalie. I'm voting for Natalie. Not because of the challenge, but because she's annoying. So I want her gone. G-O-N-E GONE! I just hope the others don't vote me off…_

Natalie glared at Odette as Evie appeared on the screen.

_Evie: Natalie is getting on my nerves. Hasta la vista, chica!_

Natalie scoffed at Evie and stuck her chin out. "Hmmm. Interesting," Chris commented. "Gabriel, time to go!"

Gabriel immediately got up and walked towards the dock. Right before he boarded the Boat of Losers, he turned to Kayla and Seth and said "You two should go to hell!"

Kayla snapped. She ran full speed at Gabriel and punched him in the face and kicked in the…you know where and Gabriel let out a yelp of pain as Kayla pushed him on the boat. "Good riddance!" she called as the boat drove away and went back to the campfire pit, receiving high fives from Demi, Mozart, and Damion and sitting back down.

"The rest of you are safe for now," Chris announced to the relieved campers. "Now go get some rest."

The campers headed back to their cabins, not knowing of the interesting events that were about to happen.

**Next time on Total Drama Crazy,**

**The Rampaging Wolves were heading back to their cabins, when they see the Wacky Coconuts huddled around a campfire laughing. LillieAna looked at them. "Hey guys! Wanna play Truth or Dare?"**

**The members of the Rampaging Wolves looked at each other. "Sure." Odette answered for the team and they made their way to the fire, ready to begin.**

**There you have it Gabriel is the first to go. Next chapter is Truths Discovered. So review peoples! Peace out!**


	13. Truths Discovered

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own the Total Drama series. I've made it very clear.**

**Sup people! I'm here with another chappy! Wow, I'm on fire nowadays, huh? Well, here chapter 10: Truths Discovered. Hope you guys enjoy.**

"I'm so glad Gabriel went home," Kayla said. "He was annoying the crap out of me!"

"We could tell since you punched him before he even got on the boat. But I would've done the same thing." Alyssia commented.

The Rampaging Wolves were heading to their cabins, when they see the Wacky Coconuts huddled around a campfire, laughing. LillieAna looked at them. "Hey guys! Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

The Rampaging Wolves looked at each other. "Sure." Odette answered for her team as they made their way to the campfire, ready to begin.

Seth sat down by Kayla, who was whispering to Demi. All he heard were the words "worms, Natalie, and bunk".

_Demi: I can't wait for what we have planned for Natalie!_

"Okay," Charlize said. "Kayla, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth." Kayla answered.

"Who would you rather kiss, Seth or Taylor Lautner?" Charlize asked.

_Kayla: Okay. I know Seth better, but Taylor Lautner? Why couldn't she pick someone more ugly?_

"Um," Kayla said deep in thought. "Seth, I guess. Anyway, Natalie, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Natalie said quickly, which surprised Kayla.

"I dare you," Kayla said as she picked up a worm. "To eat this worm whole."

Natalie's eyes widen. But she took the worm, slurped it down, and gagged. "Seth…Truth…or Dare?" she asked in between coughs.

"Dare." Seth responded very confident.

"I dare you to kiss Kayla for ten seconds!" Natalie challenged with a smirk.

Kayla and Seth's eyes widened.

_Seth: I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Natalie!_

"Uh, might as well get it over with." Seth told Kayla.

"Yeah. I guess." Kayla replied.

Seth leaned over and kissed her lightly and Kayla kissed back.

"Eight…nine…ten!" Natalie counted.

They broke apart and Kayla turned away so Seth wouldn't see her her blush.

_Kayla: Whoa._

_Seth: That was…wow._

Seth came back to reality. "So, Demi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Demi spoke.

"Have you wrote any stories about being here? If so, give us the summary."

Demi thought for a moment. "Actually, I have. It's about these two twin vampires, Daniella and Kara. They have to defeat an evil vampire named Natasha so she doesn't turn two humans, Sam and Jacob, evil," Demi explained.

"So, who wants to go next?" Alyssia asked.

The game went on for a while. Many truths were interesting. Isaac admitted he did like someone on the island, he just didn't say who. Edward said he would rather be killed by Chef than by Owen's constant farts.

The dares were also interesting. Charlize had to sing Gummi Bear in front of everyone in a high voice. Kassandra had to lick the ground. And Nick had to eat an ant. It was back to Kayla now. "Truth or Dare?" Nick asked her.

"Truth." Kayla answered immediately.

"Have you ever been to Juvie?" Nick asked, catching everyone off guard.

Kayla sighed. "Yeah, I've been twice, actually."

This caused a collection of gasps and Alyssia, who was eating the last of her marshmallow, to start choking, but she managed to swallow.

"What for?" Edward asked, deeply curious.

"First time was vandalizing a teacher's car and second time was beating the crap out of this one girl at a baseball game. But she deserved it." Kayla explained.

_Natalie: Kayla? A delinquent? That doesn't really surprise me._

_Evie: I didn't see that coming._

"Mozart, Truth or Dare?" Kayla asked, taking focus off her.

"Truth." He responded.

"Are you bisexual?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah." Mozart answered, receiving gasps.

"But don't bi people cross-dress?" Meirio asked.

"Not all of them," he explained. "But I do."

"Okay. I'm going to bed." Demi said, looking at Kayla.

"I'm right behind you," Kayla added, following Demi to the cabin.

While the others continued their game, Demi and Kayla retrieved a bucket of worms, ants, and cockroaches from behind the cabin. "Wait until Natalie lies on these." Demi said and they laughed, pouring the bugs onto her bunk.

A few hours later, Natalie and the other girls came back. Natalie layed down in her bunk. Five minutes later, she jumped out of her bed screaming, "Ew! Ew! Ew!" and ran out of the cabin.

The others couldn't tell, but when Demi and Kayla saw Natalie run out, both looked at each other and smirked.

**There you have it. Next chapter will be a free day and they'll just hang around camp. So until I update again, Au revoir my fellow readers! And review please.**


	14. Breakfast with Baseball

**What's up guys? Here's another chapter for you, Chapter 11: Breakfast with Baseball. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I now have 100 reviews! Woohoo! Thanks guys! Enjoy the chap!**

The twenty one teens, minus Natalie, were in the Mess Hall, trying to identify what breakfast was. Alyssia spotted Natalie coming towards the Mess Hall. She looked at her teammates. "You guys wanna see something funny?" she asked and they all nodded. "Okay, observe. There is a skateboard right behind Chef," she pointed out as she took out a slingshot. "Now, watch this."

She took some of her breakfast and shot it at Chef's face, causing him to fall back and send the skateboard flying. Natalie stepped through the doors and was sent flying out by the flying skateboard. "Ta Da!" Alyssia finished.

Nearly everyone in the Mess Hall laughed at Natalie's unfortunate accident. "Nice one!" LillieAna called to Kayla. "Couldn't have done it better myself!"

Then Chef was standing in front of Alyssia. "You were the cause of this?" he asked her and she responded with a weak nod. "Drop and give me twenty, maggot!"

She rolled her eyes and quickly did twenty push-ups. Then she sat back down, smirking to herself.

Meanwhile at the Coconut table, conversations were lively. Simona was talking to Charlize and Edward about some TV show. Nick was flirting with Kassandra, who flirted back. LillieAna and Zak were talking about Australia. Zane was watching Meirio, who pretended to ignore him. And Karl isolated himself from the others by playing his DS. He looked up and Simona caught his eye.

_Karl: It was like Cupid shot me with an arrow. She's so beautiful._

While Karl fantasized, Simona was speaking to Edward and Charlize about a Youtube video. "Seriously, Edward? You've never heard of Jeff Dunham?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I haven't." Edward answered in a posh, British accent.

"But he's one of the best ventriloquists of all time! Everyone knows him!" Charlize chimed.

"Well, I haven't." Edward said as he got up and threw away his food.

_Charlize: I know Edward's perfect match. Simona. It'll be a match made in heaven!_

Edward knew his perfect match too. But it wasn't Simona, but Charlize.

_Edward: She reminds me of an angel. I'm dead serious when I say that._

Meanwhile, Nick was trying to hit on Kassandra. "So you're an artist?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Kassandra said. "I've been painting for as long as I can remember."

"That's neat." Nick replied.

_Nick: She is perfect for me!_

_Kassandra: He is so sweet! I hope he likes me…_

Meanwhile, at the Wolves table, conversations were limited. No one had anything to say, really. They just sat silently and stared at their food. Finally, Evie spoke up. "Do you guys want to play, I don't know, baseball, or something.

Kayla and Odette's eyes lit up. "Sure!" they spoke in unison.

The rest of the team agreed to play. Then Evie went to the Coconuts to see if they wanted in. "Hey guys, we were thinking about playing a little baseball. You guys want in?" she asked.

The Coconuts looked at each other for a moment. "What the heck," Simona answered for the team. "There's nothing better to do."

"Great!" Evie exclaimed. "Follow us!"

The Coconuts followed the Wolves to a field. "Okay, Odette, you're a captain. And you too Kayla, since both of you pitch." Evie said.

"Okay, I pick Alyssia." Odette said as Alyssia walked over to her.

"I'll umpire." Demi volunteered.

"Okay," Kayla said. "In that case, I'll take Evie.

Evie walked over to her with a big smile, glad she was picked first.

They continued to pick, until Natalie and Karl were left. It was Odette's turn.

"She's probably better than Karl." Charlize whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Odette replied. "I'll take Natalie."

Kayla sighed. "I guess that leaves with you." She said to Karl.

"Now that teams are made," Odette announced. "Demi, flip a coin to see who bats first.

"Okay," Demi responded. "Call it in the air!"

"Heads!" Odette replied as Demi flipped it.

Demi looked at the coin. "It landed on heads! Odette's team goes first!"

Odette's team set their things on one side of the field and huddled together, deciding the batting line-up.

Kayla's team was talking who would go where. Since she was te only pitcher, she had to be pitcher. "Okay," she announced. "I need to strong arms for short stop and third. I need a quick runner for second. I need a person that can lean far to catch on first. I need the people that can catch pop flies the best in the outfield. And I need the best catcher behind the plate"

Meanwhile Demi was setting out bases and making the base line. "You guys ready?" she called when she was done. Both teams nodded. "Alright, then. Play ball!"

**I wonder what will happen? Whose team will win? Whose tem will lose? Will Natalie have another accident? And once again, thanks guys for giving me 100 reviews. I'm so excited! Woohoo! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until I update again, Sayonara readers and reviewers! Let's make it to 150 reviews! Peace out!**


	15. Pitches and Witches

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Chapter 12: Pitches and Witches. I hope you like it! I don't have anything else to say, so…enjoy. Here's the line-up for Odette's team and their positions.**

**1: Odette- pitcher**

**2: Charlize- second**

**3: Alyssia- short stop**

**4: Natalie- right field**

**5: Mozart- third**

**6: Jack- center field**

**7: Simona- first**

**8: Zane- left field**

**9: Nick- catcher**

**On the bench: Damion**

**Kayla's team's line up and positions are:**

**1: Kayla- pitcher**

**2: Evie- second**

**3: Seth-third**

**4: Zak- first**

**5: Isaac- center field**

**6: LillieAna- short stop**

**7: Edward- catcher**

**8: Kassandra- left field**

**9: Meirio- right field**

**On the bench: Karl**

**So now that we've got that out of the way, let's begin the chapter.**

Kayla's team went to their positions as Odette stepped up to bat. "Come on Odette!" Damion and Charlize screamed.

Kayla threw a change up at Odette, who swung and missed. "Strike one!" Demi yelled.

Kayla threw a screwball. Odette swung and made target, sending it behind the infield, in front of the outfield. She made it to first safely.

Charlize was up to bat next. Kayla threw a fastball and Charlize made contact. The line drive was coming at Kayla. Kayla put up her glove and caught it easily. "You're out, Charlize!" Demi shouted at her and Charlize made her way to the dugout.

Alyssia was up next. Kayla threw a fastball, which Alyssia missed. Kayla threw two more, which Alyssia also missed. "Strike three, you're out!" Demi yelled as Alyssia mmade her way to her team's dugout.

Natalie was up next. Kayla threw a change-up, which Natalie hit to LillieAna, the short stop. LillieAna threw it to Evie, who was second base, and Odette was out. Odette made her way to the dugout.

Mozart was up next. Kayla threw the first pitch, a fastball, and Natalie tried to steal second. Edward caught Kayla's pitch and chunked to Evie, who caught it and tagged Natalie out before she touched the base. "You're out, Natalie!" Demi yelled.

Natalie stomped her way to the dugout. But on the way, she tripped over her bat and fell. Kayla, Demi, Seth, and Evie couldn't help but laugh. Odette even laughed too. Natalie let out a scream of frustration, picked her bat, and walked to the dugout.

Odette's team took their places on the field as Kayla walked up to bat. Odette threw a curveball, and Kayla swings and misses. Odette throws a fastball and Kayla makes contact, sending it behind Jack, who was center field, and makes it all the way to third. "Nice job, Kay!" Evie called to her as she walked up to bat.

Odette threw a change-up and Evie made contact. It was hit to Odette. Kayla ran off the third to distract Odette. "Yo, Odette! Over here!" she yelled. Odette turned around and Kayla slid back to third as Evie made it to first safely. "Safe!" Demi shouted as Seth came up to bat.

Odette threw a screwball, which Seth missed, and Evie stole second successfully. Kayla gave her a thumbs up as Odette threw the second pitch, a fastball, and Seth made contact. He hit it straight to Mozart, third baseman. He turned to throw when Kayla shouted. "If you throw that I'm home safe!" which caused Seth to make it to first. Then Zak came up to bat.

Odette threw a curveball, which Zak hit with ease. It went over everyone's head. Zane, the left fielder, rushed to get it, which gave Kayla, Evie, and Seth time to reach home plate. But unfortunately, Zane threw the ball to Mozart, who tagged Zak. "You're out Zak!" Demi yelled as the four runners made it back to the dugout.

Odette struck the next two, who were Isaac and LillieAna, out with ease. Kayla also stuck out the first three batters, Mozart, Jack, and Simona. The score remained three to nothing until the fifth inning, when Jack hit an infield home run. Then in the bottom of the eighth, Odette was going out to the pitcher's mound when she fell and twisted her ankle. She let out a yelp of pain and was helped off the field. "Damion…you have to pitch." Odette told Damion.

"I can't!" Damion exclaimed.

"Just make them swing." Odette reassured him and Damion went to the mound.

Zak went up to the plate, ready to knock it out of the park. Damion threw a hard fastball. Zak swung and missed. The ball came in so hard and fast Nick, the team's catcher, was knocked down from his squatting position. "Uh…strike one!" Demi shouted in disbelief.

Damion two more fastballs. Zak missed them both. "You're out!" Demi yelled and Zak made his way to the dugout, shocked.

Isaac was up next. Damion struck him out with a curveball and two change-ups. He also struck out LillieAna with three screwballs. "Holy crap." Kayla said in disbelief as she made her way to the mound.

Zane made his way up to bat. Kayla threw a change-up, which Zane hit in front of Kassandra, who played left field, and made it to first safely. Nick was up next. Kayla threw a screwball, which Nick hit in front of Meirio, who played right field, and made it to first while Zane made to second.

Damion stepped up to the plate. Kayla threw a change-up, which Damion missed. Then she threw a screwball, which he also missed. "You got this, Kayla." Edward mumbled behind Damion.

Kayla threw a curveball and Damion made contact. It went soaring over outfield. Isaac ran to get it. But unfortunately for Kayla's team, it went over the fence. "Home run, ball game!" Demi yelled as the three boys made it home.

Odette's team cheered. "That was awesome Damion!" Odette yelled.

Kayla and Evie went over to him. "Where'd you learn to play like that?" Evie asked.

"I don't know," Damion explained. "I never played baseball."

"Well you need to consider," Kayla told him. "You have a gift."

Later that evening at dinner, everyone was in higher spirits. That was, until Chris came in. "Good evening campers," Chris announced. "I hope you enjoyed your day off because we decided to cut short your free days. There's a challenge tomorrow. So get some rest."

A series of moans were heard throughout the Mess Hall. "What do you think the challenge will be?" LillieAna asked Zak.

"I have no idea," Zak answered in his Australian accent. "But I can guarantee this. It'll be something none of us want to do."

**Another chapter is done. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Anyways, hope you liked it. Adios my readers and reviewers! Review!**


	16. The Shocking Shocker

**Hey guys! Well, bad news. Turns out, the entire challenge won't be in this chapter, but he'll tell the campers what it is and a couple parts of the challenge will be mentioned. So, with that said, enjoy Chapter 13: The Shocking Shocker.**

As the campers walked into the Mess Hall, they noticed something different. There were multiple video games along the wall. Chris walked in behind them. "That's your challenge today. I like to call it," Chris announced and cleared his throat. "Video! Game! Mania!

_Karl: I could do this in my sleep._

"Your first game," Chris began. "Is a classic game of Guitar Hero. All of you, put these on."

He tossed them collars, or more like chokers. Most of the campers just stared at them. Evie and Odette looked at each other, shrugged, and snapped theirs on their necks. All the campers exept Natalie followed. "There is NO WAY I'm putting this thing on!" she yelled.

Demi and Kayla looked at each other. Kayla ran to Natalie and put Natalie's hands behind her back like she was arresting her while Demi snapped the collar on her neck. As they walked back to where they were standing, Natalie gave them the evil eye.

Chris all tossed them guitars and the song began, which was a classic Rock 'n' Roll song. Slow Ride by Foghat.

Everything went smoothly, until Natalie hit the wrong note. Her collar shocked her, which caused her to drop the guitar. "I forgot to tell you guys, if you miss a wrong note, that collar will shock you and you're out." Chris told the campers and they gasped.

Everyone worked twice as hard. Not so they could stay in, but just because they wouldn't get shocked. After the song was over, Natalie was the only one out. "Time for the next song!" Chris yelled and everyone groaned.

The next song was more modern, which was Monster by Skillet. "Oh, I love this song!" Mozart said as he pushed the wrong note and was shocked.

"Ouch." Charlize responded, which caused her to miss a note and be shocke as well.

By the end of the song, five people, Natalie, Mozart, Charlize, Damion, and Simona, were out. "Here's the last song." Chris said as the last song played.

Everyone could recognize this one. Beat It by Fall Out Boy.

_Isaac: That one I know, is hard. Have you heard the guitar solo? It's killer!_

Isaac was right. By the end of the guitar solo, Nick and Edward were out. Toward the end, Demi hit a wrong note by accident and was shocked. "Wow, eight of you are out. Four gone from both teams, which puts the Coconuts in the lead by one person," Chris calculated. "Time for your next game!"

The campers walked to the next game. Kayla grinned when she found out what it was. "WWE Smackdown vs. RAW 2010." Chris said for her.

_Kayla: That's my best video game. I'm unbeatable. My streak is 17-0._

"Now, I'll set you in groups of two, you'll face off in a wrestling match, and whoever wins, move on, kapiesh?" Chris explained.

All the campers nodded. "Good, now here are the groups. Odette and Zane, Kayla and LillieAna, Seth and Karl, Evie and Isaac, Alyssia and Nick, and Jack and Meirio. You get a bye, Zak."

_Kayla: The streak won't be broken._

_Karl: Let the games begin._

**There you have it. Will Kayla's streak be broken? Will Karl, the video game master, master all the games and win it for his team? Will the Coconuts keep their lead? Find out next time...oh my gosh, I sound like Chris. Well, anyways, hope you review. until I update again, Ciao, my readers! I'm starting to run out of languages to say bye in. Anyway, review! Peace peoples!**


	17. Let's Get Ready To Wrestle!

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 14: Let's Get Ready To Wrestle! I thought this would be interesting. And it is. Just to see if you guys know, in Kayla's confessional, she said her streak on SVR10 was 17-0. On the actual show, someone has the exact same streak for something. A little contest, give me the name of the wrestler with this streak and what the streak is for. Whoever gets it, gets to choose from the following.**

**1: Invincibility for their character for two team losses or after they merge. They can use them seprately, but they must be used before the Final Four.**

**2: They pick what contestant to kick off on the other team. It can be anyone.**

**3: They bring back anyone at anytime. It can be before or after the teams merge.**

**4: They pick the next challenge. This could give their character an advantage or their enemies a disadvantage.**

**Pick wisely. You can only pick one. Now, on with the story!**

Odette and Zane were getting ready to play.

_Zane: What these guys don't know is that I was part of Team USA for the World Cyber Games and last year, we came home with five gold medals in Guitar Hero, COD, and Starcraft. And I'm the town champ with the Undertaker on SVR10._

"I want Undertaker." Zane told Odette.

"Sure. I'll take this John Cena guy." Odette replied.

They picked their characters and Undertaker was the first to come out. "Man, that guy's entrance is awesome!" Kayla said nearby since she decided to watch them.

"You watch wrestling?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. I actually went to one. Met some of them too." Kayla answered.

_Kayla: What he doesn't know is that I'm Oklahoma's state champ in SVR10 with Triple H. I'm also the state champ in Guitar Hero, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Wii Sports Resort: Swordplay Duel. I'm thinking about going out for the World Cyber Games._

John Cena came out and the wrestling began. Odette made John Cena throw a couple of quick punches. Undertaker delivered some punches back, delivered a clothesline, and delivered the Tombstone Piledriver. Zane made him pin and he got the three count. "You move on Zane." Chris announced.

Kayla and LillieAna were next. "I call Triple H." Kayla told LillieAna.

"Okay, I'll take Jeff Hardy." LillieAna replied.

They picked their characters and Triple H walked out. Then Jeff Hardy. The wrestling began. Triple H delivered a few clotheslines. Jeff Hardy got up and performed a diving move off the turnbuckle. He went for the pin. The ref counted to one when Triple H kicked out. Triple H delivered another clothesline. This time when Jeff Hardy got up, Triple H caught him and performed the Pedigree. He went for the pin and got a three count. "Kayla, you're moving on." Chris told her.

After everyone went, the ones that were left were Zane, Kayla, Karl, Evie, Alyssia, Jack, and Zak. "Wow. Seven left already. The next game is for the Nintendo Wii. It's that Sports Resort one." Chris explained. "It's Swordplay Showdown. The top three that make it to the highest level go to the last game, Get it? Got it? Good. The first one is Jack."

Jack made it passed the first four levels easily. But right at the end of the fifth stage, he was hit three times. "Jack is in the lead with four completed levels. Next is Zak." Chris announced.

Zak made it to level four, while Evie, who was after him, made it to level six. "Next is Karl."

Karl came up and flew by the first five stages. He was hit once on stage six, but made it through. He made it by stage seven with ease and lost at stage eight. "Right now, Zak is guarenteed out. Kayla, you're up."

Kayla made it by six stages without a hit. She suffered two hits in stage seven, but managed to pass. But was hit three times at stage eight. "Jack, you're also out. Kayla and Karl, you two are guarenteed a spot in the last game. Zane, if you make to at least stage seven, you'll be in the final game."

Zane picked up the remote and started. He made it passed five stages without a hit, hit twice in stages six and seven, and lost in stage eight. "Campers, I give you the final three!" He said pointi ng at Kayla, Karl, and Zane.

_Kayla: Wow. I'm the only one on our team left. Starting to get a little nervous._

_Karl: I have a brilliant plan to make sure our team wins._

"I'll give you three a fifteen minute break before we start." Chris told the three.

Kayla went to her team and was talking to Demi and Evie. Karl and Zane were with their team, when Karl pulled him off to the side. "Listen here, Zane," Karl told him. "I have a proposition for you. A proposition you can't refuse. If you take this offer, I can guarentee our team a victory."

**I wonder what Karl has in mind...Will his plan work? Will Zane accept the offer? Will Kayla come out on top? Am I starting to sound like Chris? Find out next time. But first, I have a poll on my profile. You guys pick the winner. Isn't that awesome? Anyway, vote on the poll, try to win the contest, and don't forget to review. Peace peoples (I love that phrase!)!**


	18. Important AN

**Important A/N guys. I said in the last chapter that you needed to go vote on the poll on my profile to vote for who you wanted to win Video Game Mania. The choices are Kayla, Zane, and Karl. I only have two votes, which ties Kayla and Zane. I need more votes guys! I need at least 5 votes before I write the next chapter. I also need a video game where all three of them play and the winner wins the challenge. I need a game that can have three players at once. So give me suggestions and vote on the poll! I'd appreciate it.**

**~S&S~**


	19. Race To The Finish

**Hey guys. For those of you that voted, thanks. We officially have a winner. So sit back, relax and see who won. Just to catch you guys up, last time we left the campers, Karl was about to make a proposition with Zane. Now let's see what that is. So readers, enjoy Chapter 15: Race To The Finish!**

* * *

"What kind of proposition?" Zane asked curiously.

"Listen here," Karl explained. "We're on the same team. There's only a thirty three and fve tenths percent that the Wolves win. So if we gang up on Kayla..."

"We just might win." Zane finished for him.

"Exactly," Karl told him. "Now, are you in?"

"Heck yeah I'm in!" he answered.

"Okay, final three," Chris announced. "Time for the final game!"

Zane, Karl, and Kayla went over to Chris. "Your final game is a classic game of Mario Kart!" Chris told them.

"Mario Kart?" they asked in unison.

"Yep! Now take your wheels and select your character!" Chris told them.

They took a look at the characters. "I'll take Mario!" Karl told them.

"I'll take Luigi." Zane said.

Kayla sighed. "I'll take Princess Peach."

The trio picked their characters and took their marks. When the game said go they all took off.

They were neck and neck for a while then Kayla sped ahead. She was ahead for a while. Then right before they got to the finish line, Karl's plan went into action.

Karl made his Kart go on the left side of Kayla's. Zane, immediately catching on, got on her right. They turned in, causing them to crash into Kayla, which made her spiral out of control. Then the two sped ahead. Zane got ahead of Karl, which made him cross the finish line first. "Zane is our winner!" Chris yelled.

The Wacky Coconuts cheered while the Rampaging Wolves stood there, shocked. Kayla became angry and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

_Karl: We won! My plan worked! Yes!_

_Zane: I won the challenge, but Kayla would've probably won if Karl didn't come up with a plan._

_Kayla: ~sighs~ I can't believe I lost. Now I'm probably going to get voted off, so it's back to working at the mall._

"Rampaging Wolves," Chris told them. "That's two losses in a row. So you know the drill. Vote and I'll meet you at the Bonfire Ceremony later."

The Wolves walked out of the Mess Hall depressed. "I know who I'm voting for." Natalie mumbled.

_Natalie: This is perfect! Now there is a reason to get Kayla off!_

Demi, Seth, and Jack knew what this meant. There was a highly likely chance Kayla was going home. And, as far as they know, there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, feel like you want ten to fifteen minutes of your life back? So vote on the poll for who you want to go home. And people who are on Rampaging Wolves, send me a vote and a confessional on why that was your vote. So, that's it I think. Vote and review! Peace peoples!**


	20. The Second Bonfire

**Hello peoples! I decided not to have a before the bonfire thing. Wasn't in the mood for it, since everyone pretty much feels the same way, depressed and angry. So with that, I give you...The Bonfire Ceremony! Dun, dun, dun!**

The Rampaging Wolves were at the bonfire, waiting for the results. "When I call your name, come get a marshmallow." Chris said, becoming serious. "Seth, Evie, Demi, Jack."

The four rose and got their marshmallows. Chris continued. "Odette, Alyssia."

The two girls also rose and got their marshmallows. "Mozart, Damion." Chris called out as the two boys took their marshmallows.

Two were left. Natalie and Kayla. Kayla and Natalie. One of them was going home. Right here, right now. "And that's all the time we have!" Chris yelled, suddenly perky.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed in unison.

"Haha!" Chris laughed. "Just messing with your heads. The final marshmallow goes to..."

Chris took a long, ten and a half seconds to be exact, pause. "Just call out the name!" Kayla and Natalie screamed together.

"Fine! Take away dramatic effect," Chris told them. "Kayla."

Kayla sighed in relief and took her marshmallow. Meanwhile, Natalie had a look on her face that showed disbelief and anger. "What?! I can't be voted out!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Actually you can. Let's take a look at confessionals." Chris assured.

The TV showed Kayla first.

_Kayla: I vote for Natalie. I should've voted for her the last time! Everyone makes mistakes, but I'm not going to make that same mistake twice! So, Ciao witch!_

Next, the camera showed Evie.

_Evie: Natalie's last straw was ages ago. I'm voting her off. Now I just need to find others..._

Lastly, Seth appeared on screen.

_Seth: I'm voting off Natalie, because that whiny girl need to get over herself, plus I can't let her succeed in getting Kayla kicked off!_

Natalie was furious. "All of you are complete morons!" she yelled at them.

Evie rose from her seat and walked over to Natalie. Then she did something no one expected. She raised her hand and slapped Natalie across the face. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I got here!" she yelled with joy and went to stand by Odette, who gave her a high five.

"Uh, chef? Chris told Chef who somehow mysteriously appeared beside Chris. "Can you take care of Natalie?"

Chef nodded, grabbed Natalie's arm and literally dragged her down the Dock of Shame. "I swear! You haven't seen the last of me!" Natalie yelled as she was thrown into the Boat of Losers. "I will have my revenge!"

_Seth: Thank God my plan worked._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Seth, Evie, and Kayla are sitting on the dock. "Listen here Kay," Evie explained. "Our plan is to make sure you don't go home by getting rid of Natalie."_

_"Yeah," Seth added. "It wouldn't hurt anyone by getting her kicked off, since everyone hates her guts."_

_"I'm game, now let's get that witch kicked off!" Kayla exclaimed as the trio went to the confessional to cast their votes._

* * *

She cotinued to yell, swear revenge, and curse as the boat drove away. "Well that concludes another dramatic bonfire!" Chris yelled. "Who will be next? Will the Wolves suffer their third loss in a row? Or will they come back and show who's boss? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Crazy!"

* * *

**Sorry, Natalie fans (yes, there are a few). Natalie is now officially the second person off the island. So who's next, you ask? You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**People eliminated so far:**

**1: Gabriel**

**2: Natalie**

**Review, tell your friends about my story. They don't even have to be friends, it could be some hobo you found on the street for all I care! Anyway, peace peoples(my new farewell phrase officially)!**


	21. The Last ChapterAN

**Sorry I have to say this, but I'm giving this story to someone else. I'm really, really, really, really sorry. The reason I'm doing this for two reasons. One, I have too much going on. Not only do I have school, but I also have softball, basketball, cheerleading, and I have to help decorate this float for a parade that's this Friday. We also have a lot of projects my grade is doing this year. Two, I'm still a little bad at writing. I'm going to work on one-shots for a little while and my stories on Fictionpress (Please check those out! The link to my account is on my profile!). I'm really sorry. Now, if you want to take over this story, here's what you do.**

**1: Send me PM telling me you want the story. DO NOT TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**2: If there is more than 1 person interested, I'll look at your stories and choose who I think will write it the best.**

**3: Again, I'm really sorry. I'm just really busy. In the future**

**Well, I'll more than likely post another OC story. But it'll be a while. So if you're interested in taking this story (You can start from the beginning.), please let me know.**

**~S&S~**


End file.
